Wonderland
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: She took revenge for her love in the most horrible way imaginable. But she won't regret it. T for blood.


**Me: Happy Halloween :D**

**Amu: Horror story huh? Didn't know you wrote that sorta things...**

**Me: :3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!**

**P.S. I'll update Fallen Angel soon, I was busy writing this~**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Her white gown was stained with spots of red, some people stared but most of them just went about their way. The beauty of Halloween, people just thought her 'get up' was costume. She smiled; her smile was crazy and deluded. She hummed along as she strolled down the park, happy about her finished job. She glanced at the moon, from its position she guessed it was about quarter to twelve. She could always tell the time with the moon, it was his symbol after all. She sighed, fifteen minutes and this would be all over, she would be able to be free. Her beautiful pink hair had blotches of red in it and her hands were stained with the red liquid.

She smiled and brought her hand to her face and licked it. She loved the rust taste on her tongue, it tasted of sweet, sweet revenge. But then she stopped and wrinkled her nose, she didn't want that witches blood in her system. That airhead _dared_ mess with Ikuto, _her_ Ikuto. She just watched as they killed him and buried him, laughing in the sidelines at his foolishness. Well now she got her payment.

_Flashback, 10.45 pm_

Amu smiled as she put her white sundress on. She pinned her two black and white x pins on her hair as she tied it into a side braid. She slipped on a pair of white heals and tied the ribbons. She wore no jewellery except her Humpty lock and her makeup was done perfectly yet lightly, showing off her radiant cream skin tone and dazzling golden eyes. If one were to see her they probably would've assumed she was going out on a date. Oh how wrong they were. She grabbed her knife and slipped it under the ribbons of her heels where it was carefully concealed by the huge bows and stepped out of her house gracefully, not even bothering to lock the door. Why bother? It wasn't as if she was coming back to this hellhole.

She placed her scarf on her neck, it was autumn after all and it was cold. She walked briskly towards the red head's house and soon enough she was there. Standing in front of the porch she had to admit, the house was nice, it had marble pavements and fountains. But none of that mattered; it would soon be spattered and stained in lovely red.

She ringed the doorbell and when the young girls stepped out, she smiled and said as cheerily as she could, "Saaya, hey! I just came over to wish you a happy Halloween!" she stretched her hand out as a friendly greeting. Saaya stared at Amu's hand suspiciously before she shook it.

"Hello Hinamori-san," Amu noticed the quiver and fear in her voice and smiled even wider.

"May I come in? It's a little cold out here and this dress isn't exactly helping things," she said and gestured to the thin dress. "I wore it to my date and, well, now I am highly regretting it," she said sheepishly.

"Sure," Saaya said hesitantly, and then she called over her shoulder, "honey, there's someone here!"

Of course, a lover, Amu sneered. She should've guessed it was so, judging from their attire. Amu put on her best fake smile and strolled into the room. She walked around, her dress swishing with her every movement, the light danced off the beads on the hem of her skirt.

She noticed smugly that Saaya's lover kept staring at her as she danced about the house. She made sure that the lover could see her every angle as she talked with Saaya. Soon Saaya was starting to feel uncomfortable because she walked over to the guy and sat very close to him, putting an arm around his torso. The guy was rather good looking with light, golden hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Amu grinned and walked closer, sitting on the other side of Saaya's boyfriend. She bent down and pretended to play with her ribbon while slipping the blade into her hand. She leaned closer to the boyfriend and smiled up at him sweetly, she loved the furious look on Saaya's face as she did so.

"What's your name?" she asked, coating her voice with honey till the point it made her want to puke.

"Henry. His name is Henry. He is from England," Saaya cut in.

"Well then Henry," Amu said and leaned closer to him.

"You're dating a murderer," she whispered into his ear like one would whisper a secret and she took out the blade.

She pressed the blade to his neck and the red liquid oozed out. The smell of blood filled the room and Saaya looked like she was going to pass out, but Amu wasn't going to have that. She wanted Saaya to see every moment of it and feel the pain she felt.

Henry tried to push Amu off but for a girl she was incredibly strong so she kept him in check easily.

"Now, now, don't struggle. We wouldn't want the wound to get bigger now would we?" she said and to prove her point pushed the blade further in, not enough to kill him but enough to hurt.

He stopped struggling and kneeled there, breathing laboured. He glared at her with his eyes full of determination.

"You won't get away with killing us," he threatened.

He smirked as the blade started to edge away, thinking he had won.

But then, a sharp pain shot through his right leg where the blade was sticking out from. His scream echoed thought the halls and empty streets.

She smirked back at him and said, "Who ever said that I planned on getting away?"

She looked at the wound and actually seemed sorry for a moment and pulled him into a hug, "You don't have anything to do with my love's death," she said, but then her voice suddenly changed and her smile sadistic, "I'll make this quick," she whispered into his ear then pulled him closed as the blade plunged into his chest. The red joy came gushing on of his wound and stained her white dress.

Henry made a strangled sound as he collapsed to the floor, his breathing slowed till it came to a stop.

Saaya whimpered at a corner, trying her best to scoot away from Amu.

The golden eyed girl bent down and pulled out the knife from the dead man's chest. She played with it in her hands for awhile, letting the feat sink in. The blood dripped off the stainless steel blade, it splattered onto the cold marble floor drop by drop. Each drop of the crimson liquid looked like a red tear and as they collected on the floor, a puddle formed.

Amu stood up and walked towards Saaya with a smile on her face, like old friends meeting.

"Saaya, Saaya, Saaya," Amu said in a disapproving tone, "you shouldn't have done such a naughty thing." her tone was like what one used when reprimanding a five year old for stealing candy from the candy jar.

"Now you are going to pay for your crimes."

"I'm sorry!" Saaya said, tears pouring down her face, "Please don't hurt me," she begged.

Amu pretended to think then reached over to her as if to pat her head, but instead grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it hard, "No."

Amu pulled her hair so she was kneeling then I pressed the blade hard onto her cheek, leaving a small gash there.

"Oops, I ruined you're pretty face," Amu said with a crazy, high pitched giggle.

"What do you want?" Saaya said, her voice strained.

Ignoring her question, Amu smiled and walked over to the dead boy's body, "Such a waste. He was beautiful," she said and stroked his cheek.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Saaya sobbed.

Amu seemed to have lost her patience because she snapped and said, "Because you took away my most precious person so now I have come to repay my debt. I will take away your life."

She strolled back to Saaya with the knife and made a gash on her fore arm. Then, she brought the knife to Saaya's neck and made another gash. Blood continued to pour out and Amu smiled, she loved the red substance.

She lifted the knife at an angel than placed it on Saaya's leg. She didn't do it quick like Henry but rather she took her time to push the blade into her shin then slowly pulled it out. Saaya was crying from all the pain and was begging Amu to stop. More blood trickled out of the wound and this time she placed the blade at her stomach and cut her. It wasn't enough for her to die but enough to hurt.

Then, she suddenly stood up and walked over to the piano. Saaya was unable to move and she was soaked in blood.

"Just finish me already," she croaked.

Amu smiled and said, "That would be letting you off easy."

Amu then took a deep breath and started to play the piano. Over the years she had learned how to play it and the violin too after her fiancé's coaching.

She sang as the music played,

"The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade.  
And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.  
Never hesitating to slay all within her way.  
Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland.  
Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line.  
Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin.  
If it were not for the murderous wake left behind.  
No one would have suspected that she had ever been.

The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond.  
The broken echo of the lies within demented words.  
He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland.  
Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed.  
Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose.  
Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death.  
A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed.  
With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath.

The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club.  
An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland.  
She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call.  
A peculiar country answering to each command.  
So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen.  
Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death.  
Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream.  
Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime.

And as this past two children walked in the woods.  
Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part.  
They found an invitation to the queen.  
It was the Ace of Hearts.

The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity.  
Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began.  
And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly.  
A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland.  
A stubborn elder sister.  
A witty younger brother.  
But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland.

They were never woken from their terrifying dream.  
Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale."

Amu could tell Saaya was about to die and she smirked evilly at the red head's idiocy of believing that she would allowed to pass so easily.

She strolled over to her and whispered in her ear, "Have fun in wonderland," and with that she pushed the blade into her heart, on last strike of pain before the end.

_End of flashback_

Amu sighed as she stood up. It was a minute to twelve. Any second now it would all be over.

Somewhere in the distance she heard the old clock chime, and she was immersed into a harsh light. She felt herself grow weak as she was consumed by it.

She crumpled to the ground, motionless. Police would later find that she had coated the handle of the blade with an incurable poison that would kill her at midnight. So the second she touched that blade she had actually sealed her fate.

Have fun in wonderland. Her whispered carried through, her soul punished all wrong doers. Will you be one of them?

* * *

**R&R!**

**The song is Alice human sacrifice by Vocaliod.**


End file.
